To determine whether the vertical HIV transmission rate from mother to infant can be reduced by continuous oral ZDV admin. to HIV infected pregnant women begining at 14 weeks gestation with an intrapartum intravenous dose, and oral ZDV admin to their newborn infants from birth to six weeks of age.